The Third Form
by Suni Daughter of Moro
Summary: One-shot. Expanded, slightly off version of Tohru chasing after Kyo after his transformation. I ended right before all the sappy crap. (Not my style right now.)


**The Third Form**

By: Alicia Maxwell

Song: Whisper

Song By: Evanescence

            Tohru collapsed, the mud splashing everywhere as she fell.  Her ankle had been slightly twisted.  Crying, Tohru tried desperately to get back onto her feet.

            "K-Kyo," she whispered to herself.  He had run off in such a panic when the bracelet was removed.  Why didn't he know it?  Why didn't he know that she could accept him no matter what?  Yes, the third form scared her - it terrified her - but she was still willing to accept him.  She suddenly felt hopeless.  Tohru couldn't move and her leg hurt.  She couldn't find the strength to continue.  It felt like it was over, like it was the end.  She wanted to find Kyo but she was paralyzed with uncontrollable sobbing and pain.  Tohru desperately wanted to find him.  She wanted to prove to him that he was not a monster.  It drove her crazy to think that he was suffering so much and he had been suffering like this for his entire life and yet she was too weak to put a stop to it.  Tohru became sick with herself and then built up a strong determination.  She began trying to get back up again, trying to block out the pain in her ankle.

_Catch me as I fall_

_Say you're here and it's all over now_

_Speaking to the atmosphere_

_No one's here and I fall into myself_

_This truth drives me_

_Into madness_

_I know I can stop the pain_

_If I will it all away_

            When he had transformed, Kyo seemed so scared… so terrified.  Tohru wanted to help him.  She wanted him to stay and let her help.  Instead, he ran somewhere deep in the forest and hid.  Why did he have to run away?  Why did he have to hide from her?

            The despair was truly starting to sink in when a pair of headlights flashed up the road.  The car traveled towards her and stopped a few feet away.  The car door opened and Akito stepped out.

            "Hello… Tohru Honda…" he said coldly.

            "Kyo…" Tohru blocked out the dilemma of the approaching psychotic teen.  All she could think about was Kyo.  How he had run away… how he was probably sitting somewhere in the dark with his eyes shut tight and his fists clenched wishing he had never been born.  Her thoughts made her cry more.

            Tears… one of the few things that made Akito happy…

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give in to the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_Though they're screaming your name_

_Don't close your eyes_

_God knows what lies behind them_

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep never die_

            Tohru was barely starting to notice Akito's presence and she was already afraid.  He was talking about making her suffer like the Sohmas had to suffer.  She was beyond hopeless at this point.  She wanted to find Kyo but she was paralyzed with pain and Akito was beginning to sound like he was plotting her death.  She cried again and became blinded with her tears.  Akito was very happy indeed. 

            That's when Shigure came in.  He got Akito to leave and offered Tohru some wise words.  The words that stuck in her head the most were "You can stop it."

_I'm frightened by what I see_

_But somehow I know_

_That there's much more to come_

_Immobilized by my fear_

_And soon to be_

_Blinded by tears_

_I can stop the pain_

_If I will it all away_

            Tohru had regained her strength and she felt little pain in her leg anymore.  She was racing through the mud again, searching desperately for Kyo.  "KYO!!! KYO, WHERE ARE YOU!?!  KYO!!!"

            A faint sound reached Kyo's ears from far away- "Kyo!"  He looked over his shoulder in the direction of the sound.  It was certainly Tohru.  He turned back and started to move again.  He wasn't about to let her find him.  No.

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give in to the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_Though they're screaming your name_

_Don't close your eyes_

_God knows what lies behind them_

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep never die_

            Tohru fell to the ground in another mighty spray of mud.  Her twisted ankle was starting to feel pain again.  He was beginning to feel light-headed.  Running around in the heavy downpour for hours had made her weak and mentally exhausted as well.  She laid there on the ground, crying again, when the hallucinations started.  Feathers fell around her body.  She saw her mother standing before her with a crooked halo and wings.  Kyoko had her hand stretched out for her daughter.  Tohru was about to take hold of the hand when a dark figure clad in black came up behind her mother and ran a scythe through her back.  Kyoko collapsed and died instantly.  Tohru had the misfortune of laying there helpless in her fallen mother's blood, trembling in fear of the figure of Death.  It was then that Death's hood was pulled back and she saw his face.

            "Akito!?" she whispered breathlessly.

            Akito smirked.  He removed the black cloak and draped it over his arm.  He wrenched out the scythe from Kyoko's back and threw the cloak over her, hiding the body.  He then took the blood-stained scythe and drew out a cross in blood on the cloak.  Tohru screamed.  Then, suddenly, words of encouragement reached her ears.  Words from familiar sources.

            She heard Yuki, "Come on, Miss Honda.  Get up."

            She heard Haru, "Yeah.  You can make it."

            She heard Momiji, "C'mon Tohru!  You can do it!"

            She heard Hatori, "Strength comes from the heart, not the muscles.  Get up, Tohru."

            She heard Shigure, "You can stop it."

            She heard Kyo, "It's okay to say what you want sometimes.  You need to stand up for yourself."

            Most importantly, she heard Kyoko, "Don't worry.  It'll be alright."

            Tohru suddenly had her strength back yet again.  She stared up at Akito angrily, "I'm not afraid of you!"

            With that, Akito vanished, as did her mother's body and everything else.  She suddenly realized it had all been a hallucination.  As soon as she could get back onto her feet, she was off again.

_Fallen angels at my feet_

_Whispered voices at my ear_

_Death before my eyes_

_Lying next to me I fear_

_She beckons me_

_Shall I give in_

_Upon my end shall I begin_

_Forsaking all I've fallen for_

_I rise to meet my end_

            Tohru came to the clearing and there was Kyo.  "Kyo," she whispered.

            "Tohru?"  He turned in shock upon hearing the voice.  "No!  Go away!  Don't look at me!"  He took off again.

            "Kyo!" Tohru cried, following along after him. 

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give in to the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_Though they're screaming your name_

_Don't close your eyes_

_God knows what lies behind them_

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep never die_

            "Kyo!  Stop!  I want to help!" Tohru yelled.

            "Help?  Oh yes, that's what they all want to do!  They all want to help me!  Every God damn person on this entire stinking planet hates me!  They want to 'help'!  The other Sohmas want to 'help' too!  They wanna stick me in a friggin cage for the rest of my life!  Why can't you all just leave me alone!?"

            "Kyo, it's not like that!  I really want to help!  Kyo!"

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give in to the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_Though they're screaming your name_

_Don't close your eyes_

_God knows what lies behind them_

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep never die_

            "Kyo!  Please!" Tohru continued to run after him.

            "Go away!  Leave me alone!" Kyo shouted again.

            Kyo was suddenly stopped.  Someone had tackled him.  He looked around quickly and found Yuki by his side.

            "I'm tired of running away!" Yuki shouted.  "Aren't you!?"

            Kyo paused for a moment.  The emotions were too strong for him to face just yet.  He got up and began to run again, quickly moving out of the range of both his cousin and Tohru.  "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give in to the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_Though they're screaming your name_

_Don't close your eyes_

_God knows what lies behind them_

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep never die_

_Servatis a pereculum_

_Servatis a maleficum_


End file.
